CTAbus
CTAbus (formerly known as ClymeniBuses) is a publicly owned bus company in the state of Clymene. The company serves the entire state giving affordable transportation across the state. The company was created out of the Transportation (Nationalization) Act of 2013 which was spearheaded by Marcus Villanova's government. The company will launch the first "official" ride for riders by February 14th, 2014. The company is controlled and governed by the Clymene Transportation Authority. CTAbus received its current name in early 2015. CTAbus will employ Van Hool ExquiCity buses (funds permitting). Fares Riding a bus requires purchasing tickets which cost L$2 each, usable for each ride. Users can also acquire the Orange Card, which is a smart card system. The orange car can be loaded with cash values, where you save 5 cents on each trip, or with daily, weekly and monthly values. Lines Sofasi *Red Line - S1 - Sofasi Downtown to Milerose *Brown Line - S2 - South Downtown to North Milerose to Intercity *Cyan Line - S3 - West Downtown to Hightech Valley *Pink Line - S4 - North Downtown to North Milerose *Green Line - S5 - Downtown to Hightech Valley to Intercity (west alternative line runs only three times a day) *Yellow Line - S6 - Hightech Valley to Intercity to South Milerose *Blue Line - S7 - Hightech Valley to Intercity (north alternative line runs three times a day) *Aqua Green Line - S8 - (starts in Intercity parks) Loop from Intercity to Milerose to Intercity Plains *Red Line - P1 - Plains Beach to Railway to East Plains *Green Line - P2 - Railway to Market to North Plains (Lower alternative route runs twice a day) *Blue Line - P3 - Plains Mark to North Plains and on to Rosendorp (Runs seven times during the morning, twice in the afternoon, five times at dusk) Cornwall *Red Line - C1 - North Entertainment to Different shops in the South *Blue Line - C2 - Town Center to shops to residential area *Purple Line - C3 - Police and Firefighters to residential area to East Abington (south and north routes each rune four times a day) Adoha *Orange Line - A1 - Ferguson Place to Atrium and Downtown Adoha to Railway to Clinton (Service to Clinton will run across the Clinton Way twice in the morning and twice in the afternoon, addition service may be added in an agreement which would add more service to Clinton in order so citizens would not be able to have a car and impact the enviorment since that has been an issue) *Green Line - A2 - Ferg Beach to Middle Adoha to Railway *Blue Line - A3 - Ferg Beach to Ferguson Place to Town Hall *Red Line - A4 - Town Hall to Ferguson Place to Middle Adoha to Railway Lisney *Orange Line - L1 - Lisney Town Hall to residential homes to sea side downtown (alternate south route to other residential homes, regular route runs three times in the morning and night, alternate route once in the morning, once at night) *Purple Line - L2 - Lisney Town Hall to midtown to Newland Park in Intercity (alternate northern route runs once a day and at night, the southern route runs three times a day and three times at night) West Clymene *Green Line - WC1 - (runs three times during day, runs three times during night) Xiandu Commerce Center to roads to Timber Harbor Docks *Blue Line - WC2 - (runs three times during day, runs three times during night) Xiandu Commerce Center to roads to Timber Harbor Docks to roads to Feltmolten *Red Line - WC3 - (runs twice during day, twice during night. North Clymene *Brown Line - NC1 - (runs twice during day, twice at night) Nóngyè Town Square to New Aberdeen Armstrong Company to Plains Railway NorthEastern Clymene (NEC) *Blue Line - NEC1 - (runs three times during the day, three time during the night) - Rosswood Homes to Eastwood Church to Plains Market *Pink Line - NEC2 - Eastwood Church to Cornwall Town Square Glesga *Purple Line - G1 - Glesga Clerk's Office to Xiandu Commerce Center (runs two mini buses in morning, one at noon and three in the evening) Gallery SofasiBuses.png|Sofasi bus lines Plainsbuses.png|Plains bus lines Cornwallbuses.png|Cornwall bus lines Adohabuses.png|Adoha bus lines Lisneybuses.png|Lisney bus lines WestClymenebuses.png|West Clymene bus lines NorthClymenebuses.png|North Clymene bus lines NECbuses.png|NorthEastern Clymene bus lines Glesgabuses.png|Glesga bus line Category:Transportation Category:Clymene